Masquerade
by mahrea
Summary: An invitation Kagome can't refuse. Rated M for lemon!


**Introduction**

Bakersfeild, California. A small city with a lot of secrets. The residents come in three classes: human, demon, and demon associate. Now, when you think demon I don't mean the kind from the exorcist. I'm talking about Feudal demons, whom have been around since the Feudal Era of Japan. Most of the demons in the present day are only half demon. Very rarely will you find a full demon. That is, unless, you look to the noble houses. Who usually pride themselves on "preserving" their race.

Bakersfeild Private School for the Gifted is not your average private school. True, acceptance is very bias, but that is due to the fact that the school was build for demons and demon associates. It is here, at Bakersfield Private School, that our story begins.

**Invitations**

The bell rang to signify the end of the school day. It was a long weekend for the students of Bakersfield Private School for the Gifted. Yes, it was only Thursday and yet they had Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday to themselves. Or so they thought.

Kagome made her way from her English Literature class to her locker like a warm summer breeze. Her school uniform hugged her luscious curves and her top had a few buttons undone at the top, to show some cleavage. She walked with a small smile on her face and her back straight. Her virginity would have been a conquest to any of the male high schoolers there but Kagome was different. Kagome was more than a conquest...she was an untouchable. Not so much a human but definitely not a demon. She was a miko. Her inner powers to heal the wounded, save the damned and ultimately bear the most powerful child a man could have made her a force to be reckoned with. She had never shown the slightest interest in a male in all of her high school days and she was a senior. Well, she made no public displays of her preferences in the male community of the school but she had always liked one man.

Kagome arrived at her locker to find a note attached to the outside. It had her name written in lovely, purple, cursive letters. She opened her locker and put her books down, leaning against the adjacent lockers as she opened the envelope.

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I proudly inform you that you are invited to my All Hallows Eve Masquerade Party. This is going to be an overnight event lasting from Friday evening till Saturday morning. It is a costume party so please, dress appropriately. The location of this party is my mansion on the hillside. Attendance is suggested._

_Sincerely,_

_Naraku_

"So, you got one too?" A voice asked, breaking Kagome out of her trance.

"Oh, Sango, you scared me. Uhh, yeah, I did." Kagome replied to her best friend Sango.

"We're totally going!" Sango announced, practically bouncing up and down.

"Well...I guess...If you want to." Kagome told her, closing her locker after grabbing her sweater. She had no homework, par the norm.

"What do you mean you guess! It's going to be one of the best parties of the year!" Sango announced, linking her arm with Kagome's as they walked out of the building.

"Oh, so what you mean is, you and Miroku can go shack up together and pretend like you don't want to date but still fool around?" Kagome asked her with a coy smile.

Sango blushed and looked away before turning back.

"Oh my god! Look who's coming over here. It's Sesshomaru!" Sango whispered to Kagome, as if her whole world would end right there.

Sesshomaru Tashio, the other untouchable of the school. He was a dramatic genius. He was the star of all the school's plays and competed in acting competitions regularly. His family was one of the most well respected families in the whole city...maybe even the whole world. His long, deep, silver hair flowed around him like a wave of luscious jewels. His deep, molten eyes seemed to pierce your very soul. And his body. His body was chiseled to perfection. It was clear that he worked out daily. Kagome had had a crush on him since she could remember. But she could barely talk to him without turning into a pile of mush. Besides, he had enough girls flaunting themselves at him, why would he pick her? He had made his way around the school since his starting year. He was the reigning sex god of the school and he seemed more like a god than a man...well, demon.

"Oh look, here's your best friend stepping in." Sango announced and pushed Kagome straight into Sesshomaru's line of fire.

"Sango I am going to kick your..."Kagome started, as she turned around, but was cut off but a smooth, velvety voice that could have made her turn into a pile a mush right there.

"Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru announced.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted with a slight bow of her head in respect.

"I overheard you and your companion conversing about this weekends Masquerade. Will you be attending?" Sesshomaru asked her, looking directly into her eyes and making her blush.

Kagome licked her lips and surprised herself with the extremely seductive comeback her swooning mind managed to make up.

"That depends, what are the incentives to sleeping over?"

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned down so his lips were close to her ear. "I guess you'll have to find out"

Kagome blushed and tried to think of something witty but just became lost in his eyes.

"Well then, I shall see you there my lady." He replied, after a moment of deep gazing, before he gave her a slight bow of his head and started to walk away.

Sango ran up to Kagome and spun her around.

"Tell me you really just flirted with Sesshomaru and he flirted back!!" Sango insisted.

"We are so going to that party." Kagome told Sango with a big smile.

**Costumes**

"So, what are you going as?" Kagome asked Sango as they scanned the racks at the local party store.

"I'm thinking Nurse." Sango replied, stepping out of the changing room wearing a pair of very tight fitting scrubs.

Kagome laughed but nodded her approval. Sango actually looked really good. She sighed and looked around. Nothing was to her taste. But Kagome was a problem solver and she knew where to find the solution to her problem.

"Pay for your stuff. We're leaving." Kagome announced.

"But, you haven't picked out a costume yet." Sango whined.

"No, but I know where I'm going to find the perfect costume." Kagome told her.

"Where?" Sango asked.

"Just hurry up!" Kagome laughed.

The two girls walked to the register and paid for the nurses outfit. They quickly jumped into Kagome's new silver Presidia and took off. It only took Kagome fifteen minutes to drive them to their destination of...

"A second hand store?" Sango asked skeptically.

"Here's what I'm thinking." Kagome started, looking at Sango. "A Gothic Renaissance style dress, knee high hooker boots, some fish net gloves and black makeup. Oh, and I couldn't possibly forget the fangs."

Sango clapped her hands and smiled.

"You're a genius! If that doesn't get Sesshomaru into bed nothing will." Sango told her.

Kagome, who was about to get out of the car stopped and looked at her best friend.

"Sango...what...what if he does want to...have sex?" Kagome asked nervously.

Sango sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had lost her virginity to Miroku over a year ago but Kagome...Kagome was still pure innocent. She had never even made out with a guy! She was totally and completely a virgin.

"Well, you need to decide... Are you ready to have sex? I mean, if you're not that's fine and I'm sure he'll understand." Sango offered.

"Who am I kidding? It's time I stopped acting like a little girl. I can't stay a virgin forever can I?" Kagome asked her with a small smile.

"That's the spirit. Besides...it's not like you haven't dreamed about it." Sango giggled before mocking her. "Oh Sesshomaru! Oh yeah! Baby! Harder!" She moaned, making then both laugh.

"You're such a pervert." Kagome told her as she got out of the car.

"Well, well, well. What is a lovely piece of ass like you doing in a ghetto like this?" A very cocky voice asked from behind Kagome.

"Hi Kouga." Kagome sighed and turned around, locking her car.

"So, you're going to be my date for the Masquerade right?" Kouga asked her, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Sorry Kouga, I already have a date." Kagome scoffed, pulling away.

"Oh yeah, who?" Kouga demanded.

"An international man of mystery!" Kagome called as she laughed with Sango and entered the second hand store.

The inside of the store was a bit smoky. It wasn't the average Good Will or Salvation Army. It was a small store at the corner of a plaza that never seemed to have any business.

"Come on Kagome, it doesn't look like anyone is here." Sango insisted.

"Can I help you?" A raspy voice called from the back room.

An aged woman, probably in her early sixties, came out from behind the beaded curtains of the room.

"Hi there, I'm looking for..." Kagome started.

"The perfect Halloween costume" Another voice offered.

Stepping in front of the elderly lady was a woman who was more beautiful than any movie star she had ever seen. Her flowing red hair and dark emerald eyes seemed alive in the smoky atmosphere. Her high heels clicked and her long, red dress flowed around her body like a wrap of fire.

"Yes." Kagome said, unable to take her eyes off the lady.

"Then come with me." The lady told her and offered Kagome her hand.

"Kagome, do you think this is wise?" Sango asked.

"Don't worry, I'll only be a minute." Kagome told her in a spaced out voice as she took the ladies hand.

"We have been saving this particular costume for someone of a very special nature." The lady announced.

"I'm not special in any way." Kagome replied as she was lead through the winding path of the store's back room.

"Oh, but you are. You are a miko correct? One the most powerful in decades." The lady announced.

"How did you know I was a miko?" Kagome asked.

The lady laughed a very velvety laugh that reminded her of Sesshomaru.

"Because, my dear, I am a miko too." She suddenly stopped and turned around, grabbing both of Kagome's hands into her own. "Long ago I was one beautiful like you, I didn't rely on my magic to keep me looking like I do. I once had a change at love and I passed it up because I thought he was just using me. Don't make the same mistake." With that she lead Kagome into a room where a manikin stood.

On the manikin was a dress that exposed a lot of cleavage and had a slid down the middle, in between the plastic woman's breasts. It parted into a low V-neck that exposed a lot of flesh. It was corseted around the middle then flowed out slightly in silk near the waist. But it still only went to mid thigh. It was blood red with black lining. Fishnet gloves that wound around the arms were around the manikins arms and at it's feet were high heeled, leather boots that went all the way to the knee's. It was perfect.

"It was mine. It was what I wore that Halloween night." The lady announced, watching Kagome.

"It's beautiful." Kagome breathed, touching it.

"And it's yours." The lady announced, starting to package it up.

"No, I couldn't possibly take this." Kagome told her as she was handed a package and ushered out.

"You can and you will."

With that, she was pushed into the front of the store where Sango was standing.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" The old lady asked her.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome replied, lying some money on the counter.

The old lady nodded and smiled as Kagome ushered Sango out.

"So, what did you get?" Sango asked her.

Kagome handed her the package and watched as her eyes lit up.

"It's perfect." Sango breathed.

"I know." Kagome replied.

**Preparations**

Kagome and Sango made their way back to Sango's house, where they planned on getting ready for the party.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Sango asked as she unlocked the front door.

"Let me guess. My choices are the left overs from last nights dinner or..." Kagome asked, trailing off.

"Or... Pizza?" Sango offered. "My treat."

"Deal." Kagome agreed, grabbing all of her things and running up to Sango's room while Sango ordered the pizza.

Kagome opened the door to Sango's room and sighed, throwing her things on the floor and flopping down on Sango's bed.

All she could think about was Sesshomaru. The way he had looked at her, the way he spoke to her, the way she wanted him more than anything else in the whole world. But who was she kidding? She was nothing special.

"He'll probably show up with someone else and laugh at me for coming." Kagome sighed, sitting up and looking out the window.

"Can't you ever cut yourself a break?" Sango asked, interrupting Kagome's musings.

"I could but... Then I wouldn't need to keep you around for pick-me-ups." Kagome replied with a smile.

"The pizza will be here in about twenty five minutes. I estimate an eating time of, roughly, twenty minutes. Which..." Sango paused to look at the time. "Will bring us to six o'clock. I really wish our school would get out at a normal time but then we would have to start earlier. Anyways, that's besides the point. I'll say it'll take us around an hour to get ready and we can pick up Miroku and go to the party." Sango announced, saying the last part fast.

"Oh, so we're picking up Miroku?" Kagome asked...waiting for the next line.

"Yes, but we don't have to pick up his stupid room mate." Sango told her.

Kagome sighed, thinking about InuYasha. He was one of the most arrogant, self-centered, moronic, sexist she had ever met. Much to her dismay he was her best-friends "lovers" room mate... and Sesshomaru's younger half brother.

"Don't worry Kagome... InuYasha could care less what Sesshomaru's does. He won't ruin anything." Sango reassured her, hugging her best friend's shoulders.

"You really think Sesshomaru likes me?" Kagome asked her.

"Of course!" Sango told her.

"I'm not just going to be a bragging right?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru has been with... a lot... of different women but they were all one night stands. And every one of his sexual encounters happened at a party was he was buzzed. He wasn't drunk today when he was flirting with you so stop worrying." Sango told her with a smile.

"Alright... But I swear to god Sango, if all of this is ploy for him to get in my pants I'll kick your ass." Kagome joked.

The two girls joked around until the pizza came, and they ate the food in such a flurry it took less than half the time Sango had expected. It took them over an hour to get dressed, though, but it was all worth it.

Kagome looked at herself in Sango's full body mirror. She looked downright sexy and she knew it.

"Damn, if Sesshomaru doesn't wanna fuck you he'd be the dumbest guy ever." Sango told her, brushing her hair one more time before putting up in a ponytail.

Kagome sighed and nodded, putting on a smile.

"Well... Let's go party." Kagome offered.

Sango cheered and grabbed her coat.

"Are you gunna be able to drive in those boots?" Sango asked as they left her house.

"I sure as hell hope so." Kagome laughed, opening her car and getting in.

The drive to Miroku's apartment was... interesting. After a good ten minutes Kagome finally figured out how to drive in hooker boots. They pulled up to the steps and Miroku was already outside. He was dressed as a doctor.

"Matching costumes? Totally not a couple." Kagome announced.

"Shut up." Sango replied, slipping in the back to cuddle with Miroku.

"Kagome, you look ... _amazing_... but Sango is still more attractive." Miroku announced, kissing Sango deeply.

"Hey! No kissing in my car." Kagome called back, pulling out onto the road and heading towards Naraku's hillside estate.

Kagome kept quiet most of the way, letting Sango and Miroku have their own private conversation and letting her get lost in her own thoughts. They could see Naraku's estate a good ten miles before they arrived. The outside was decorated extravagantly for Halloween and there were valets all over the place. Kagome pulled up to the front entrance and let the valet open her door. She stepped out and watched the valet suck in a breath. She recognized him as a freshman.

"Dominic, right?" Kagome asked as Sango and Miroku ran inside with a small goodbye.

"Y-Yes Kagome..." Dominic replied, blushing.

"How did you get roped into doing this?" Kagome asked him, leaning against her car.

"I was asked and I didn't have a date so I said yes." Dominic told her, looking down.

"Don't worry Dominic, you'll find the right girl..." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Can you tell that I'm stalling?"

Dominic smiled and chuckled. "I wouldn't stall too long. Whoever has you as a date is the luckiest guy at the party. You look gorgeous."

"Aww, thank you Dominic. Make sure you come say hello to me sometime at school okay?" Kagome asked him.

"Oh! I will Kagome!" Dominic replied before tending to her car.

Kagome watched him drive away and started to walk to the front door. Once inside she knew that the whole school was invited. The place was packed. She made her way up to the second floor, looking around. She finally found a balcony and leaned over the railing, looking down to see the dance floor under her. She would never find Sesshomaru in the crowd.

Looking at all the happy couples made her want to cry. She was so alone. She had Sango, but she knew that Sango was moving on with Miroku. Her family had died in a car crash a few years back and ever since then, human contact seemed to be more depressing than anything. So she had immersed herself in her studies. She had a perfect grade point average and she was proud of that. But she would give anything for someone to love her and help take away some of her pain. She shook her head and decided that the party was a bad idea. She was about to leave when a champagne appeared in front of her. She turned around to see Sesshomaru and sucked in a breath.

He was so handsome. He had dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera. His tuxedo was definitely custom and his white mask only made his molten eyes stand out even more.

"A drink for the beautiful mistress in red." He announced, making her blush as she took the glass.

"Thank you." She replied in a whisper, not able to find her voice.

"I do believe these are your car keys." Sesshomaru told her, holding up her keys.

"How did you get those?" She asked, remembering giving them to the valet.

"All of the men who come in here get a pair. If they have a date then they get their dates key. It must be something that Naraku is planning to... _liven_ up the festivities." Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome laughed nervously. She was in way over her head now. She took a sip of her drink, trying to drown out her insecurities of being intimate with another person.

Sesshomaru sensed her nervousness and ran a hand through her hair, making her tremble slightly.

"It's okay Kagome. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, trying to calm her down.

"You must think I'm the biggest loser ever." She whispered back.

Sesshomaru chuckled and took her hand in his, kissing it.

"On the contrary. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the universe. Will you dance with me?" Sesshomaru asked her, steering the conversation away from her nervousness.

Kagome smiled and nodded, letting him lead her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lead her around the dance floor to a slow song. As soon as the song was done Naraku came on the DJ stage and everyone clapped.

"Thank you one an all for coming to the party. Now that all the guests are here we can begin the festivities." Naraku announced as the doors to the hall closed with a snap, making everyone gasp. "As I said in the invitation this will be an overnight event. The doors and windows will not be unlocked till the morning. Upon entering, gentlemen, you were handed a set of a keys as well as a room key. Please, find the owner of the keys and have fun. All of the suites are on the fourth and fifth floor."

With that the music started again and everyone started to cheer.

"Would you like to go to... _our_ room?" Kagome asked with a small smile.

Sesshomaru nodded and put his arm around her waist, leading her away from the dance floor. He looked at the room key and led Kagome to the fifth floor. He stopped in front of suite five hundred and seventy four. He unlocked the door and let her go in first.

He sighed slightly, the sound nearly inaudible. All he wanted was one night with the most beautiful woman on the planet. He didn't care about sex. If all he got was a kiss on the cheek he would still love her. He had loved her since he first saw her. He had dreamed about her every night and every time he acted in a love scene she was who he thought about.

He followed her inside and locked the door, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Kagome, I..." He started but was cut off.

"It's okay Sesshomaru." Kagome started, turning towards him. "Sesshomaru... I've wanted you since freshman year. You are the sexiest man I have ever seen and I want nothing more than to be with you. But, I know that you aren't looking for a relationship and that you don't want commitment. And... I'm okay with that... Now. So, I'm not afraid to be here, in this room, with you tonight."

Sesshomaru looked at her and started to laugh, unable to control himself.

Kagome looked at the ground.

"I knew this was a joke." She said, close to tears.

"Oh, my dear Kagome. I have watched you since freshman year. I could never work up enough courage to come and talk to you and eventually you matured into a beautiful creature that I couldn't even picture myself with. I have dreamt about you for years and I want nothing more than to be here, with you, alone, in this room. And when we leave here I want to tell the world that you're mine and all mine. I want commitment Kagome... Because I love you." Sesshomaru told her, pulling her close and kissing her.

Kagome gasped, letting Sesshomaru slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into him and pushed herself against him, slowly letting her tongue dance with his. She pulled back and smiled, putting her hands on his mask and slowing pulling it off. As soon as she did Sesshomaru pounced on her, making her laugh as she laid underneath him on the bed.

"Oh Sesshomaru... I love you." Kagome breathed, kissing him again.

"I won't force you into anything Kagome." He told her, although he knew that his erection was rubbing against her stomach.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. I want to." Kagome told him.

She slipped out from under him and stood in his view. She unzipped her boots and took them off, followed by her gloves. She blushed as she undid her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She was in a black lace bra and underwear set. She went to undo those but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Let me get that for you." He whispered in her ear, nibbling on it.

He quickly undid her bra, fonding her breasts, before slipping her underwear off. He laid her naked body on the bed and quickly shed his clothes. He could smell her arousal. Sesshomaru fished a condom out of the drawer and put it on.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I am." Kagome told him, taking in a breath as he took her virginity.

She gasped in pain and he kissed her, knowing that it always hurt at first. He nibbled on her earlobe and kissed her lips softly.

"It's okay Sesshomaru... I'm ready." She told him, gripping his shoulders.

His pace started slow, moving his hips slowly and not going very deep. Her moans made him want to take her harder, deeper and faster but he wouldn't. He didn't want to harm her.

"Oh...Sesshomaru! Please! Harder! Deeper!" Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru smiled and started to let loose a bit, forcing himself deep inside her with hard thrusts. He could feel his orgasm building up already but he wanted to wait. He didn't have to wait long.

Kagome felt a pressure building up inside her and she moaned loudly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru... I'm... I'm cumming!" She screamed as she let her orgasm go.

Sesshomaru let his go at the same time and smiled as he kissed her deeply. He thrust a few more times, making both their orgasms last a bit longer. He pulled out of her and discarded the condom, pulling her close.

"I love you." Kagome said with a yawn.

"As I love you my dear. Now sleep." Sesshomaru told her.

He watched her eyes close as she fell asleep and felt his own lids dropping, joining her in slumber.


End file.
